The Walking Dead
by Neon Firecracker
Summary: Learning friends from his hometown are still alive leaves Rick happy. Though Daryl seems to be taking more of a liking than ever to one of Rick's old friends. Neither Shane nor Rick like it at all, more so Shane though. /Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**  
><strong>I only own the characters I threw into the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>(Rick's POV)<p>

With Dale dead, no one seemed happy anymore; Carl more than anyone else. Looking over at Shane I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry things have been so crazy lately." I spoke softly to him. Hearing his exhale through his nose I could tell he was thinking of the right response. Not only was Dale dead and keeping everyone depressed, but things have been crazier than ever now. Walkers just seem to be strolling in like their closing in on the farm. It's never more than two at a time. Easy for a group of three to take out. Even Shane and I have been fighting less. Guess the worst of times bring out the teamwork everyone should be showing.

"I'm sorry too, man." He spoke interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him since my eyes had seemed to glaze over as I stared off into the distance. He ran his hand over his shaved head then over the back of his head then finally resting on the back of his neck. I admit maybe I should have been less harsh to him these past couple of weeks, but Shane has just been getting so ridiculous. Why in the sam hell would Lori go to be with him again when her husband, the man she loved and married, not to mention Carl's father came back into her life. It puzzled me the way his brain worked. He opened his mouth to speak again but Andrea cut him off and we both looked quickly to her.

"Guys!" She shouted, "cars are coming!" Moving to the ladder from the top of the RV she climbed down quickly running towards the house while Shane and I gave each other a look and I ran off towards the road and Shane to the camp our group had set up. Those with the guns came out first and stood by me at where I stopped. Readying my gun with everyone else ready too I jsut watched the cars and it seemed they were taking their dear ole sweet time to get here, but they were actually kind of speeding. Lori stood behind me with Carl's back pressed against her front. At least if the survivors heading this way shot at them, Lori and Carl would be safe.

A couple of moments later the cars rolled into a stop in front of the group of people. The car doors opened and some guns including mine were raised. Some gasped while some just watched since they clearly did not know this man. Out of the car on the left came a Dixon. Merle Dixon. Now equipped with a hook on his hand he probably stole from a hospital. Or some dress up store form a Captain Hook costume. Not like it mattered though. "Merle..." I heard Daryl mutter distastefully. But I wasn't focusing on him like the others were as two kids, more like teens, exited the car.

"Chloe..." I breathed out. Shane and Lori gave me a look, them being close enough to hear my whisper. Lori gave Shane a look before glancing back to me.

"What?" My wife asked, but I just pointed to the others by the cars. Shane looked as well and for a moment it looked like he had seen a ghost, but that face quickly changed when he heard the female speak.

"Officer Rick?"

* * *

><p><strong>~ End Chapter ~ Please review. If I can get five reviews I'll update tomorrow since I have chapter two written on paper. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't mind critisism of any kind! Either way it's helping me out to know what others actually thinkg of my writing.<strong>


	2. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead **

**(Chloe's POV)**

* * *

><p>The walkers never seemed to stop passing by the fornt of the store. Snuggling up in the blanket I snatched from a store since the walkers would find no use for it I exhaled through my nose. My eyes shifted over to the the figure that was sitting down next to me. Giving a smile to him I opened my mouth to speak. "Hi daddy." Leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder, instantly my head was removed from his shoulder when he moved suddenly. Everyone moved towards the door to see the noise we all heard. Peaking out through the glass door as some did I stood up too look. Outside there wasa man beating down a walker with one hand. My father watched to make sure the damn thing was dead before unlocking the deadbolt on the door. The man outside looked right at the door and seemed to look right at me. The man jogged in and my father immediately locked the door again. Best not to risk it I thought.<p>

"Thanks." The man grumbled. The first thing I noticed was his missing hand. It looked freshly cut off and soon the others around me realized it too. He noticed my staring and when he looked at my my eyes instantly went to the ground. If my father taught me anything it was that staring is rude, even if you've been caught. "Name's Merle." He spoke again though he never took his eyes off of me. I felt someone staring and I looked at him and found his greedy eyes taking in every last inch of me, even more so my breasts. I felt sick standing in teh same room as him and I wanted to leave. My father introduced everyone in the room before he spoke again. "Why y'all stuck here?" He asked.

"Some retard out in the city sharted shooting off his gun like some hot shot and got out guy who went off to get us a vehicle killed." Leah said as she stood next to me. The man who went out was her sex partner and no one but her missed him. The guy was an ass, but I had a feeling Merle was going to be our new ass.

"I know who you're talking about." Merle grunted. "That asshole cuffed me to a roof. Only way I got out was by cutting off my own hand." He grumbled looking at the stub that was once his hand. He took one of the empty seats and sat down. "How much supplies y'all have?" He asked.

"Enough for a few months." Answered Phillip who stood on my other side. Apparently my father was the only one who missed how this pig stared at me. It angered me he didn't bother to pay attention to me anymore. I could run off and get chased by walkers and he wouldn't even know, due to him being so careless with me. "We can't stay here though. Keeping those things out is too difficult." He spoke.

"Well, I'll help ya get out." Merle said his eyes on me again and instinctively my arms covered my body form his look. "No guns, fast people and we'll be good to go. Pretty sure I've already seen our vehicle too." He chuckled then.

**(Charles POV)**

Merle, Phillip and I spent most of the night discussing the plan. There was a bus only a few blocks from where they currently were and it was the perfect size for them, and Phillip even knew how to drive a bus. The good news just seemed to keep coming. After a few hours of plannign and getting the stuff by the front door so they were ready everyone slept for the night. Chloe hadn't been talking to me since she found out I would be going to get the bus as well. She hates it when I put myself at risk but if it will get her out of the city then so be it. The morning came too fast and Merle had everyone up and ready to go. The sun was high and the time was right as Leah opened the door for us and we headed otu quickly. She relocked the doors in case some of the freaks came towards the door.

Making our way to the parking lot with two full gas cans for the bus we easily took down the walkers we meant quietly and quickly. Luckily we were on the outskirts of town and there were way less than in the center of town. Reaching the parking lot quickly me and Phillip moved to filling the gas can and Merle made sure the walkers were off of the bus. Once the tank was full we both ran for the door and Phillip hopped on and started the bus. I grabbed onto the doors to pull myself in when I felt two hands grab my shoulder's and pull me back. In a couple of mere seconds I felt teeth ripping into my throat causing me to scream. Phillip looked horrified but got off of his seat before mumbling a sorry towards me. He threw me a gun and shut the doors and took off. I knew what to do and I didn't have a choice. Aiming the gun behind me and shooting the damn thing in the head I then aimed the gun at my own head. I was better off dead then being a zombie.

**(Chloe's POV)**

I heard a cry before heairng a gun shot and my nerves shot through the roof. Leah tried calming my down but it wasn't working. I knew someone was dead and there were only three possibilities on who that was. Phillip's voice came onto the radio telling them to get out side. And that narrowed it down to Merle and my father. I knew it was going to be my father though. We all hurried outside and the bus came speeding up in jsut a few seconds. With all of us and our stuff on I took a minute to look around and sure enough, my father was not on the bus. The others seemed to noticed this as well and avoided my gaze. I sank down in my seat and couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love reviews! I should be updating sometime tomorrow or Monday.<strong>


	3. More Survivors!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead.**

**(Chloe's POV)**

* * *

><p>It's been just about a whole week I think since our escape from the city. I may be wrong but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was surviving and not getting eaten. The group didn't want me straining myself around camp so I mostly kept watch or got to sit around and do nothing. Fucking Merle had them convinced I was walking a tight rope made of yarn. If someone blew on me I'd fall over and get everyone killed. I just loved how incredibly false that was. Turning the spinning chair we got for the look out so who ever was on look out duty could rest some my eyes fell on Merle. The man is a disgusting pig. When ever I'm near him all he does is stare, like he's undressing me with his eyes. Luckily I'm not stupid enough to ever be in that situation. Mumbling some profanities in his direction I turned around and face the road for a bit.<p>

I tended to see nothing, no one ever did, except maybe a walker or two, but a couple of the stronger fighters in our group were sent off to dispatch it or them quietly. Merle was never one of those people. He sat around drinking beer he took from the store in the twon they weren't far from. Just a lazy ass and that's all he'll ever be. I wasn't actually looking like I shold have been but when something moved and caught my eyes, I instantly sat up and looked for what ever it was. It was a car, moving and being driven. So far to my knowledge walkers did not know how to start a car, or even drive for that matter. "Guys!" I said loud enough for only someone in the camp to hear. Phillip was the first up at my post and I pointed said car out to him. I heard him gasp and I felt like doing the same thing. It disappeared off towards a farm they barely got a glimpse of when they arrived and set up camp. "We have to follow it." I murmured to Phillip and he nodded. We both climbed down to tell the camp of what we saw.

"Now now wait a minute. What if you're both just bonkers?" Merle asked and I knew any minute now he would say something stupid enough to send me over the edge I was already on thanks to him. "Ever since-" I cut him off there and I knew where he was going.

"Merle, shut your god damn face!" I shouted at him and that instantly shut him up. Leah gave me a look at tuse word choice I had but I didn't care. All I cared about was telling this redneck what I thought of him. "Thank you for getting us out of the city but you are not the groups leader. One good act out of all the many you still have yet to perform does not make you the leader. Maybe if you did something to help us out once a day you can have more of a say in the things we do. But MY father was the leader of this group and I say we should go meet other survivors so maybe they might want to survive with us!" Should I be makign a decision like that but the thought of more people got everyone exicted. It may just be one or two other survivors but their better than nothing. In today's world everyone left alive needs to band together and fight those monsters. If everyone left fought we could win the battle and take back our planet.

Merle gave me a deadly look but said nothing. "Now anyone who wants to go with, please come." I added and walked towards the cars. Phillip, Leah, and a few others walked towards the cars. and oddly enough so was Merle. Some stayed to guard the camp but with everyone getitng in the two cars we would be taking the drivers started the cars as we took off towards the farm the car was so eager to get back too.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**lease review! I love reviews! And I guess this chapter came faster than I would have hoped! Oh well, just more for you all to read anyways.**


	4. Hey I Know You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead.**

**(Chloe's POV)**

* * *

><p>"Officer Rick?" My voice trembled as I stared at my old neighbor. He looked about the same as he did when she saw him a few days before he was shot. Only much dirtier due to the fact that showering wasn't a high priority during this time. My eyes raked over everyone else and the next person I saw that I regconised was Shane. "Officer S-Shane?" My voice began to crack because I knew I was going to cry at the sight of them. Some one stepped from behind Rick and I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes. Lori, who has been my second mother since I could remember. Carl was even with them.<p>

"Chloe." Lori breathed out at the sight of me and I couldn't hlep it as I rushed at and hugged her tightly. She hugged me right back and I couldn't help the sobs that racked my body. I wasn't crying out of sadness but happiness. I couldn't help that I reacted this way. Lori was always there when my father decided to not be and my mother was off shopping. I couldn't seem to stop crying and Lori jsut held me while stroking my hair and telling me it is okay. Of course it's okay! It's more than okay! Shane just seemed shocked to see me as well as Rick but he gave me and Lori and awkward side hug. Rick wasn't as close as Lori was with me but he tried. I mean I was the one to baby sit Carl all of the time. After my moment with Lori ended I took a step back and looked to Merle to find him chatting with a rather attractive guy. The two seemed to be arguing and Rick followed my gaze as well as Shane.

"You got to meet Merle then." Shane mumbled and I looked at him. He held a weird expression on his face and I didnt bother to place it. I nodded before glancing back to Merle before looking back at Shane.

"You knew him?" I asked him. He nodded as a reply.

"He was apart of our group, some things happened and he got left behind. When his brother Daryl and a few others including Rick went back to get him he had cut his hand off and left." Shane explained. I giggled though and looked at Rick. The ones around me that were listening gave me a strange look.

"Rick, you're the one who cuffed him to the roof?" I giggled even harder. "This whole time I thought he was complaining about a cop wanna-be." That made the others smile that Merle is complaining about Rick instead of just dealing with Rick himself.

A blonde woman wa giving me a strange look and walked over. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked and her tone kind of offended me. She sounded mad, or annoyed.

My smile faded and I glanced down. "Chloe." I murmured. "I was Rick and Lori's next door neighbor before this whole zombie thing." I explained to her and Andrea sighed before walking away. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like her.

Someone else moved and I looked in that direction to see Carl. I smiled to him and he smiled back. He stepped forward and grabbed my hand and my smile couldn't help but grow. "I wanna show you something." Carl said to me and I let him pull me away from the group, with some of the others watching.

**(Hershel's POV)**

Stepping towards Rick I whispered in a voice only he could hear. "You trust her enough to be alone with your boy?" I asked. After the bar thing I wasn't too keen on outsiders to their group. Rick nodded and looked at me.

"I've know that girl since she was a baby. She's proably the most trust worthy person left on the planet." Rick replied and looked to Lori.

I guess I had to agree with Rick but some of the others I wasn't too sure about. A coupel mroe of them seemed to know others in the group and I guess that is alright but I really did not want a whole bunch of new people on my property.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank any readers still reading! The next chapter will have a slight time skip ahead a few days but I will update as soon as I can! Please review?<strong>


	5. You're On, Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead.**

**(Chloe's POV)**

* * *

><p>Walking around the farm I kind of missed Leah and the others but they wanted to stay back at camp. I wanted to stay here though. I knew people better here, or at least a few of them better. I found people I knew before the apocalypse and that is way better than people I met on the road. I am finally happy during this time even with my father not here. The main thing that bugged me was Merle was still giving me those creepy looks and I even told shane about it.<p>

'"Hey Shane," I started walking over to him as he worked on a car. He paused for a moment and looked at me. Removing himself from the hood of the car he walked over to the near by chair and sat down. "Um, Merle since he joined the group I was in has been giving me these, like stalker rapist faces when he looks at me." Stalker-rapist. Yeah that was my best way of putting it and you could see Shane was expecting some totaly absurd question that was totaly not acceptable but his face went from surprised to pissed off.

"Seriously?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Leah and Phillip never let him near but neither of them are here now and, you know I was never the best at fighting." She murmured. Even when it came to girl fights Chloe still lost. Shane chuckled at those memories but sighed. He stood and walked over to me and set a dirty and greasy hand on my should.

"Don't worry." He spoke. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you. Pretty sure everyone here but Merle don't want him touching you." He said and I nodded. "Now, go find something to do and stay out of trouble." He added giving me a look and I smiled.

"Good thing you can't threaten to tell my parents about stuff I do anymore." I giggled before walking off but Shane didn't exactly smile at that.'

I realize now that wasn't the best statement to make but that's what he used to do. When ever Chloe was about to or doing something she shouldn't have been doing Shane threatened to tell her parents and for a while she behaved before he'd have to use the same tatics again. Seeing Merle's brother Daryl sitting against a tree I was nearing I decided to see what he was up to. Walking over to him he paused hearing footsteps and looked at me. He must have thought it was someone else sicne he went back to making arrows. "What do you want?" He asked, his tone uncaring and cold. I walked around to the front of him and sat down on the ground.

"Just, wandering." I replied. Though I would stay near the house and the barn and away from any places that if walkers were near they could get em easily. I wanted to avoid that at all costs. He gave me a look but shook his head.

"Don't you have someone else to watch?" He asked in a rude tone. I tried to not tell him off, he reminded me of his brother too much. Standing I let out a sigh.

"I guess maybe I was hoping you were different from your brother." I mumbled before turning around and walking off. My red hair flowing behind my head in the slight breeze created form my walking. Only a few moments later I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around. Daryl was in my face and I will admit for a second I thought it was a walker grabbing me, but with daryl that close I began to get nervous.

"Excuse you?" He snarled into my face. Okay so unlike Merle Daryl could be scary. I lost my voice for a moment before blinking.

"I said I was hoping you and your brother were differnt..." I stuttered on a few words and Daryl just smirked.

"Can Merle leaving you quivering in his arms? Can he make you stutter?" He asked me and I shook my head. "I didn't think so." He added. "Plus I doubt Merle would go off searching for a woman's daughter and nearly get himself killed in doing so. Nor does Merle like to go hunting and share his catch." Daryl growled at me and I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him and for a minute he didn't say anything but I felt him release my arm. He muttered something I couldn't make out and when I opened my eyes he was walking away. I noticed Merle off in the distance staring again and I shuddered. I would definately not be mixing the tow up any time soon.

**(Merle POV)**

I had seen Daryl getting all up into Chloe's space and I had to supress the growl building up in my throat. How dare he touch her. I obviously had to make it clear that Chloe would be my little pet and she would love it, minus one hand. Once I got free of having to do yard work I made my way to Daryl and sat down on the long across from him. He looked at me before going back to what he was doing. "So, you need to not touch her, ever." I growled at him. He paused his work to look at me.

"Says who?" He hissed at me, clearly not pleased with how I ordered him around.

"Says me. She is mine and I don't want your failure mark on her..." I hissed right back but he really glared then.

"That girl doesn't want you. She even has the whole camp convinced you're gonna rape her. Besides it's not like I was doign anything to her." Daryl muttered. "She was trying to compare us so I stopped her." He added but I still didn't care.

"I won't have to rape her. In the future she'll beg for me." I told m brother with scaringly good confidence.

Daryl laughed at me then which made my anger boil. "I bet I could nail that before she would even consider moving away form no with you!" He snapped and I shook my head.

"You're on brother." I growled at him and stood up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I lurv those reviews! I hope you like this chapter. This may be a spoiler, but you won't know it until later how, this bet turns into a very bad thing in later chapters.<strong>


	6. Update

**Update**

**This is an update to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while. In fact getting lots of reviews rejoycing at the fact I'll be updating soon would be amazing! I would also love to hear what you guys want to see in my stories. I may throw in some ideas from you guys! Please to no hesitate to tell me your ideas. If they seem stupid, ignore that thought and tell me anyways! **

**But anyways, thanks for keeping up with my story however long you've been waiting for a new chapter. **


	7. I'm screwed

**I do not own The Walking Dead **

**(Shane's POV)**

The second I heard the sound of crying Rick and I had gone to check it out. It instantly worried everyone and it was if our legs couldn't bring us fast enough to the cars that were now at the farm. As we neared the cars and slowed down instant of finding some half eaten body of one of our own with someone crying over it, instead it was Mary on the ground crying. I looked from the female who was part of the group Chloe has been in a week before hand. She was bitten, you could see it clearly on her neck. "Are you stupid?" I growled at the woman but Rick grabbed my shoulder.

The woman shook her head as she breathed heavily. "Our group was attacked, everyone infected or eaten to death." She huffed out. The chunk missing from her neck really affecting her. "The other's offed them selves... I had to tell Mary... And, brought guns and food..." It wasn't long before the woman collapsed. Not yet dead but getting there. I moved forward ready to smash her head in with a rock until and arrow lodged itself into her brain. I looked to Daryl who came over and pulled the arrow out. Stepping next to Chloe and picked her up and she buried her face into the crook between my neck and shoulder as she sobbed. I brought her away from the people and to the RV where she wouldn't be disturbed. Swinging the door open with my free hand I stepped int and set her down on the bed. I know it's tough for some one her age and younger to deal with this sort of thing, considering Phillip, one of her childhood friends stayed behind with that group. I watched her turn herself over and completely ignore me now. I set a hand on her shoulder before leaving. I knew she needed some alone time, and I should give her that time.

**(Daryl's POV)**

I guess I actually do care some now for the girl. No enough to propose or nothin... No that's just stupid. But I still had a bet with my brother, and when it comes to bet's between us, we both mean business. I waited for Shane to leave the area, and Andrea not being able to handle her crying left too. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Merle seemed to have the same idea, only I reached the RV first. I watched his angry expression before throwing him a 'in your face' smirk. Closing the door behind me I made my way over to the bed in the RV. Sitting down lightly at first she didn't look over to me. "Chloe?" I asked and she instantly turned over. She sat up and hugged me as she cried and I just awkwardly hugged her back. I have been trying to pull her closer in the week she's been here, and now she's vulnerable. Perfect chance. Ease into though. I sat there and listened to her so about her friends, and I couldn't help but feel for her. "It's not your fault..." I murmured to hear. Whether you had come here or not those Walker's would have found their way to that spot anyways." He told her which seemed to let up on the crying somewhat.

She pulled back and raised her head and I raised my hands to wipe her years. "B-but... Th-their a-l-l-l d-dead-d." It sounded funny when she spoke as she cried but I just tried to comfort her. I continued to wipe her tears and tell her it would be okay. Finally I had begun to get sick of it. Honestly she's really whinny. Being young in no excuse. Did I cry when I lost my brother? Fuck no. Maybe I need to teach her to be tougher. Looking her straight in the eyes as those thoughts ran through my head I leaned forward and kissed her hard. I may have caught her by surprise but she reacted in a good way. In a few seconds she was kissing me back, meeting my passion. Suddenly there was a great desire for her to be happy for now at least. The kissing went from making out in less than five seconds as I pulled her onto my lap as she kissed like fucking animals. When we paused to breathe I ran my fingers through her messy red hair and she let me. I let my hand run down her arms, then up and down her sides and then her back while her head leaned back.

Pretending to know jack shit about sex to make the other not think you've have sex before never crossed my mind. I had a feeling she had have sex before this, but it didn't matter in our rush to get our clothes off. While she worked her shirts off, I worked her shorts down. She lifted herself so I could get my own shorts down and reaching my arms over her thighs and under her ass I felt her heat that way, and instantly from my touch she moaned. She was wet and dripping form that short time and I loved it. It makes things so much easier. I played with her a while longer before removing my fingers, and positioning myself. Not giving her a warning, I slammed her down on to me before I started lifting her and slamming her back down on my hard cock. At first it was a few cries of pain, then instantly it was moaning and writhing in pleasure as I fucking her brains out. Mid sex she ravaged my lips with hers. As much as I loved winning my brother and I's bet, the thought hit mt that she could be my friends with benefits. She was claiming me with her lips and caught up in the moment I was letting her claim me. I can't describe the feeling to you, but the way she was kissing me, I knew there would be more kisses like it in the future. I just knew that have her in my arms while we fuck is enough to make he claim her. Our moment came and happened nearly at the same time. She cried out and clung to me, and I clung to her as I slammed up into her as hard as I possibly could, releasing myself in her. We sat there breathing together. She gave me a look and I knew I was screwed. I liked this too much to only do it once for a bet.


	8. One Way or Another

**I do not own the walking dead.**

**(Daryl's POV)**

Sititng in my normal spot I sighed. As soon as Chloe and I finished, I regretted it instantly. I took advantage of the girl when she was upset. But I wanted more. Granted it is the first female interaction like that I've had in a while, but when hookers couldn't make me want more, or even ex-girl friends, Chloe did make me want more. I noticed feet standing near me after a while in my thoughts and I looked up to see my brother. "Need someting Merle?" I asked him. He had a dark expression on his face and I couldn't read it.

"So you won." He started. I instantly sighed and leaned back. I gave him a look and he smiled. "However, I think you may have competition." He motioned over to Chloe and Shane. Shane had been trying to keep her busy so she didn't sink further into the depression she is in. Everyone is depressed now, some are just better at hiding it than others. However Shane kept making Chloe burst out into giggle fits and large smiles. Even during my flirting game I never got her to do that.

"Shane's not gonna sleep with her." I replied with a shrug. "Shane has known her her whole life. Him and Rick. Their closer than I'll ever be." I added as I went back to making arrows. You never know how many you'll need until you're out. So I decided to stcok up on as many as possible as Merle sat down with me.

"You expect her to keep coming back to you for sex?" He asked me with a chuckle, like it was funny that she chose me over him at all.

Turning to him I gave him the slyest smile I possibly could. "Yes. I know she enjoyed it and will want more." Was all I told my brother before ignoring him for the rest of the day.

**(Shane's POV)**

Smiling at her giggling I am glad that we didn't kick her out. I am a hard ass, and was even worse back when I was a cop and it mattered. I still managed to joke around with the teens around town, and Chloe was usually in the group of teens I was lecturing for some reason. Watching her sit there and laugh and be happy even it won't last gave me hope that we'll live through this mess.

"Tommy was always the trouble maker..." She murmured with a smile and I nodded. Tommy had been that local hooligan that everyone knew about. A sarcastic asshole is what he was. Always smoking cigarettes, or pot, or getting drunk and driving. He had gotten so good at hiding it that someone would have to search him everytime he entered a store or when he was driving pull him over and test his alcohol levels. It got rather ridiculous. I heard her sniffle then and I looked up from the knot I just tied to see the tears falling from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked instantly and moved closer.

"What I would give to be at Tommy's house now, and you walk in on us and catch us smoking." She whimpered. I sighed and knew the feeling. I would rather be doing that too. "But their all dead..." She covered her face then and sobbed. She's been a wreck since she found out Phillip was dead. It was bad enough from what Phillip first told me that she watched her mother die, then had her father die because of Merle. She wasn't alone but she sure felt like it. Hugging her tightly I wished she would just start getitng over it now. I understand that she's young, but Carl is younger than her and handles this stuff better.

She surprised me though by pushging be awya and hurrying off. I was rahter confused until I saw who she went too. Daryl. I pressed my lips into a firm line as I watched them. Daryl is a heartless bastard who stopped giving a flying fuck after Sophia. Why on earth would he care about Chloe? Then it hit me. Merle had a thing for Chloe, and everyone in the group knows how much alike those brothers are. Marching straight for Rick, I cared not that he had been talking to Hershel, and I dragged him right away.

"Shane, what the hell?" He cursed at me until I stopped. "What is your problem?" He growled glaring at me.

"I think Daryl and Merle have some sick plan for Chloe." I told him and instantly his face softened. He gave me a look to elaborate and I gladly did. "When Chloe first came here, like a day later she came to me and told me that Merle had been looking at her like she was a fucking juicy stake in the mess. And whemn I put Chloe in the RV the other week, I watched Daryl walk into it, I didn't watch to see what they did or talked about because I knew Chloe needed space, and all of a sudden she is on his lap over there!" I hissed to him, pointing to Chloe and Daryl. And there they were, with Chlore laying down on Daryl lap, and Daryl gladly letting her lay on him. "There is at least a twenty year fucking difference between her and Daryl!"

Rick looked at them and for a moment stood silent. He looked back to me and sighed. "We will watch, and if they do something we will put an end to it." He said calmly, but I exploded.

"You know how easily swayed that girl is! Tommy got her high because he used fancy words and flirted with her! She had been swayed so many times from guys older than her, and what do you think Daryl can do? A man his age with his kind of knowledge? A man who knows what he is doing!" Rick stepped back and sighed.

"Don't. Do. Anything." Rick repeated. "If they show signs of him doing her, we'll put an end to it." He repeated before walking off.

I am steaming now. Is it not clear that Daryl already has Chloe swayed? Not once since she been here has she ever been like that with Daryl, and all of a sudden she likes him enough to lay on him? If there was something for me to punch, I would have punched it hard enough to dent it, break my hand, or both. Then I thought of how easy Daryl was making it. I may have just been mad at him, but to get Andrea to havce sex with me, we had to just get away from walkers. Daryl is just making Chloe feel special, if that's his plan. I was mad, but now I'm in a stealing mood. I'll get it out of Chloe what her and Daryl are doing. I'll get it out of one way or another.


	9. Always Like a Daughter

**I do not own the Walking Dead.**

**(Chloe's POV)**

Staring down at my hands as I walked to the RV I sighed. I paused hearing something strange not far off I turned my body to go find the noise. It got louder the closer I got and I quickly realized it wasn't a walker. Finally spotting a body I paused and hit behind a nearby tree. Carefully glancing around it I found Shane. And after paying attention for a moment I realized what he was doing. I covered my mouth and quickly turned around, leaning my back against the tree. _He's jerking off! _I thought to myself. Never in my life would I ever picture him doing that, but I guess it's normal. He never had a wife, and never kept his girlfriends long, or at least that's what everyone talked about. I moved my hand from my mouth to resting on my chest. During this mess he still found something to get hard about. Now I couldn't help but be curious.

It wasn't long after that I herd the zipper on his pants but it didn't click what the sound had been until he was right next to me. My jaw dropped and my breathing stopped. He didn't seem to notice me right away, then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a body and jumped back and actually looked at me, though his gun had been out by then. He just stared at me, and I just stared back. Finally he hurried off leaving me standing there watching after him.

I didn't head back right away. I wanted to avoid eye contact with Shane as best as I could. Slowly walking back I headed right back towards my first destination. The RV. I opened the door and quietly went inside. The RV had become my new home basically. I never slept in a tent and everyone just let me rest in here. No one seemed to mind. I stopped hearing a voice. I couldn't place it at first, due to the mumbling. So I walked closer to the bathroom part of the RV. No one used it of course, but that's there the sound was coming from.

"Come on!" The voice hissed. "Come on, just, cum!" The voice sounded strained. I wondered who it was, and when he adjusted he ended up pushing the sliding door open enough for me to peak in. It was Shane, again working his cock. I gasped and he stopped. He turned to facce me and said nothing before turning back away.

The first thing I found myself saying was, "Twice?" I questioned him. Did he always do this twice a day? He stopped for a moment and sighed finally giving up his current task. He turned to face me, his hardened cock still hanging out but I refused to look down.

"Why would it matter to you? Don't you and Daryl fuck several times a week?" He hissed at me and my jaw dropped at his question. It bothered me, because since the first time Daryl and I had done it, it was the last. We hadn't had the time. Sure we've done oral, or I've done it more than he has. But he haven't had time for actual sex yet.

"No." I answered honestly and that answer seemed to surprise him. "Why twice?" I asked him. Did I feel awkward asking a former cop why he was choking his chicken twice in one day, not even twenty minutes after the last time? Hell yes. I'm truly unsure why I am so interested.

"I can't get off." He answered gruffly. "Not twice, still trying..." He growled at me. It seemed to be making him mad that he couldn't finish, and finally I looked down at him. My eyes went from his face to his cock a few times and he didn't seem to care. Call me a whore, but this was my first chance for sex all week, and after Daryl I wanted more. I stepped closer to the bathroom and Shane took a step back. Unsure what I was doing. I slid slowly down onto my knees and Shane tried to stop me. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to pull me back up, but I took his member into my hand and he stopped pulling me up.

I smiled at the fact he wanted contact other than his own. Slowly I moved my hand back and forth across his skin and he let out a pleasure filled sigh. Leaning my head forward I gave the tip a lick and his hips buckled a bit. I'm guessing he hasn't had a female give attention to him like this in a long while and I just went about using some techniques I used on Daryl. I started by wetting up Shane then stroking him fast. His breathing got faster with each stroke and when I took him into my mouth his hands found the back of my head. Daryl had only done it to me once, but Shane began to move my head for me. I let him and just used my mouth. He moved me faster and soon I got a mouth full of cum. Through my eye lashes as I swallowed every last bit I stared at Shane. When he let my head go I leaned back and just kind of sat there. I wasn't sure if he wanted to continue or not, but when he lifted me on to the toilet and knelt before me, my guesses were that he wanted to. Quickly he began to work on me and knew exactly what he was doing. I wriggled and mewled and moaned. Occasionally telling him when he hits the right spot that brings my pleasure bar up. I would randomly stop and listen to me beg for more and when I had begged enough for his standards he would continue. He didn't let me finish though.

Before I knew it he was buried deep with in me. I am having sex with and ex-cop. A man more than twice my age. A man who has been like a parent to me nearly my whole life. He lifted me with his hands under my thighs and pressed me into the wall. I kept my arms around his neck to help hold myself up and he just pounded into me like he did this every day. I was surprised no one came from the sound I have been making. I am rather loud and the pace Shane was going was driving me mad. He started slamming in hard, and hitting that one spot that pushes me over the edge as I nearly screamed. He shut me up by kissing me and I didn't bother to stop him. I felt like I am cheating on Daryl somehow. But, I'm really not. Daryl and I are not dating. We only had sex, and occasionally help each other out. Daryl doesn't bother to get to know me, Shane does know me. I know I'm over thinking this when I should be thinking about the sex. I found myself being pulled from my thoughts as Shane slammed into me harder. Sending me over the edge once more before he stopped. His hot seed shot into me and I didn't care much.

We stayed in that position for a while, how long I wasn't sure but Shane let me down and stared for a moment before stepped back and shaking his head. "I'm sorry..." He muttered and picked up his pants. I watched him as she left and when I tried to follow he was already out of the RV. I wanted to know why he left. I fixed my clothes and ran out of the RV, following him.

"Shane!" I called out his name but he didn't turn around. I know I'm not in love with him. I'm not going after him to tell him it's him that I want and that I never want to be apart from him. That's just silly and only happens in books and movies. "Shane wait!" I yelled again and finally caught up with him. I grabbed his arm and moved myself in front of him. He refused to look at me and it made me want to slap him.

"Chloe, just go away." He spoke still refusing to look at me.

I shook my head before telling him, "no." I wasn't sure any more why I followed him.

"That was a mistake that should never even be thought of again." He said. That hurt. Of course, that was what my ex-boyfriend Todd told me too. I love him and all he did was tell me it was a mistake dating me and that I should never talk to him again. All because I rejected him for sex. I had sex with Shane and now he never wants to even think about it. He looked at me than and saw my hurt look. Instantly his hands cupped my face. Tears fell from my eyes form the thought of Todd and how it was playing out in this moment now. "It's not like that, I promise!" He admitted and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "I used you when I shouldn't have." That made me feel even worse. He sighed trying to think of the right words to use this time. "I've known you since you moved into town, you were five, remember?" He asked and I responded with a nod. "You and your trouble maker ways grew on me, even when you got older hanging with those boys all of the time who always got in trouble. I care about you Chloe, but like as my own kid. And, fucking you, as great as it was, I can't do that again... I was frustrated and angry, and horny..." He explained and I just watched him. "Inside it felt wrong having you against that wall..." He murmured leaning his fore head against mine. "Do you see why I ran now?" He asked and I nodded my head. He pulled me into a hug then and we just stood there.

**(Shane's POV)**

Her body had been heaven. I enjoyed every moment of it, except the guilt that tore me apart form doing her. No girl I had ever had sex with could ever compare to her. All I want to do is fill her over and over again with my cum but I can't. It's bad enough that Daryl's probably had her, but by fucking her I risk getting her pregnant if Daryl hasn't already. After out hug she walked away no doubt to go back to the RV and just lounge about like she likes to do. I had to be that good guy around her. The good guy is nearly gone and that dark part of me that has been eating away at him always wants to burst. Since it was that guy who tried to kill Rick, that guy who let the walkers form the barn, and that guy who fucked Andrea in the car. Now that guy wants Chloe... Every part about her. I know there is I can do to stop him when he comes but I have to try.

**So, I would love to get some reviews! I would love to know you're all still with me, and what you think of Shane loosing his mind this way! So, please review? CX Until next time my lovelies!**


End file.
